


Too Much to Ask?

by wolfish_willow



Series: Pining!Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-26
Updated: 2010-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it too much to ask for Gabriel to sit a bit more out of his space?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much to Ask?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Five Acts Meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/508068.html).

Sam sighed inwardly. This was ridiculous. How was he supposed to get any researching done when Gabriel insisted on sitting right next to him? On his bed. So close, their shoulders were practically brushing. It wasn't fair. The archangel was always getting paired up with him - he thought Dean might be doing this just to mess with him. So while Dean and Cas were out questioning people, he got stuck trying to ignore Gabriel to try and get some actual work done. But then he would do something like sit close and Sam's concentration would fly out the window.

 _Ridiculous_ , he thought again as he tried to subtly shift himself away from the angel. It wouldn't have been so bad, he thought, if Gabriel just knew. And Sam didn't completely understand how the guy didn't know, because as much as he tried to hide that his feelings for him had grown, he was pretty sure he wasn't doing that great of a job with it. Not if Dean, and to Sam's horror, Castiel kept giving him knowing looks all the time. Maybe if Gabriel knew, he'd stop always being so close to Sam, or being as touch-feely as he was. Because Sam couldn't stop the ache he felt whenever the archangel wrapped an arm around his shoulder - which he's still not sure how Gabriel manages since he never seems to stand on his toes - only to drop his arm away and do the same to Cas and Dean.

But Sam knew he was fooling himself. Even if he was ever able to make Gabriel any less oblivious, the angel would just use it to mess with him. He had been a Trickster for _centuries_ after all. He couldn't decide if maybe he thought it might be better that way, though. Then maybe Gabriel could make enough of an ass out of himself that Sam's feelings would leave him alone. Go away. Because he was not some fourteen year old girl with a crush. He was a Winchester. And Winchesters didn't pine away. Especially not over dick angels who killed their brother hundreds of times and then turned him into a car. They just didn't...

Only he _was_ pining. And as pathetic as he knew it made him, he couldn't stop himself. There would be no getting rid of these feelings anytime soon and he was coming to terms with it. _But was it really too much to ask for Gabriel to sit a bit more out of his space? _As the thought crossed his mind he felt the bed dip a bit more and turned to find Gabriel in his face, looking over his shoulder at the laptop across his thighs. He sighed, aloud this time, and turned back to his research.__

Of _course_ it was too much to ask. He _was_ a Winchester, after all.


End file.
